leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of English language Advanced Battle home video releases (Region 4)
The following is a list of all of the English language home video releases of the eighth season of the Pokémon anime, Pokémon: Advanced Battle, in and ( ). Single releases The Season 8 single DVD releases were released by (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in 2007 and 2008, containing the whole season across them all. The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.1/8.2 2-Disc Set The Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.1/8.2 2-Disc Set is the first 2-disc set of Season 8. This 2-disc set was released in Australia on April 4, 2007 and its catalogue number is 12551. Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.3/8.4 2-Disc Set The Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.3/8.4 2-Disc Set is the second 2-disc set of Season 8. This 2-disc set was released in Australia on September 12, 2007 and its catalogue number is 12669. Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.5/8.6 2-Disc Set The Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.5/8.6 2-Disc Set is the second 2-disc set of Season 8. This 2-disc set was released in Australia on February 6, 2008 and its catalogue number is 12714. Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.7/8.8 2-Disc Set The Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.7/8.8 2-Disc Set is the third 2-disc set of Season 8. This 2-disc set was released in Australia on April 9, 2008 and its catalogue number is 12775. Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.9/8.10 2-Disc Set The Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.9/8.10 2-Disc Set is the fourth 2-disc set of Season 8. This 2-disc set was released in Australia on April 9, 2008 and its catalogue number is 12776. Pokémon Season 8 Super Wallet (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) began releasing Super Wallets to celebrate the . The Season 8 Super Wallet was released by Magna Pacific (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in Australia on October 8, 2008. It contains 10 discs with 52 episodes across them combined. Its catalogue number is DSW12840. Its discs are designed to resemble a . The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. Contents Season 8 disc set (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) began releasing DigiPack disc sets of each season in 2010. The Season 8 DigiPack disc set was released by (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in Australia on November 3, 2010 and in New Zealand on May 12, 2011. It contains six discs with 52 episodes across them combined. Its catalogue number is DBX13190. Its discs are designed to resemble a . The DigiPack disc set was re-released exclusive to JB Hi-Fi online on July 14, 2016 and in JB Hi-Fi stores on September 21, 2016 to celebrate the Pokémon 20th Anniversary. The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. This disc set was re-released by Beyond Home Entertainment in a slimline case in Australia on April 2, 2014 with a different cover and the catalogue number BHE5392. Contents Each disc features artwork of a specific Pokémon on the disc itself. The featured Pokémon appears in at least one of the episodes on that disc, and is typically an important Pokémon in one of them. Multi-season releases The following are English language Region 4 multi-season releases that include Advanced Battle episodes. *Pokémon Hoenn Collection *Pokémon Kanto and Orange Islands Collection *Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire - Limited Edition Collection *Pokémon: Heritage Collection *Pokémon the Series: Kanto and Orange Islands - Limited Edition Collection External links *Season 8 Super Wallet on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Season 8 DigiPack **On Beyond Home Entertainment's website **On Might Ape's website *Season 8 slimline on Beyond Home Entertainment's website Single releases *Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.1/8.2 2-Disc Set on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.3/8.4 2-Disc Set on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.5/8.6 2-Disc Set on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.7/8.8 2-Disc Set on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Pokémon Advanced Battle 8.9/8.10 2-Disc Set on Magna Pacific's website (archive) Advanced Battle Category:Lists